thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shameful Sequels
Shameful Sequels is MikeJ's review show where he takes a look at Hollywood sequels! Episodes *Jaws III and IV Part 1 (September 19th, 2009) *Jaws III and IV Part 2 (September 19th, 2009) *Tremors 3 (September 26th, 2009) *Starship Troopers 3 (October 2nd, 2009) *Home Alone 4 (October 5th, 2009) *The Wicker Man (2006) (October 6th, 2009) *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (October 11th, 2009) *Resident Evil: Extinction (October 30th, 2009) *Speed 2: Cruise Control (November 4th, 2009) *Santa Buddies Part 1 (December 24th, 2009) *Santa Buddies Part 2 (January 5th, 2010) *AVP: Requiem (March 30th, 2010) *Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd (April 26th, 2010) *Son of the Mask (June 2nd, 2010) *Ace Ventura Jr (June 9th, 2010) *American Wedding (June 30th, 2010) *Critters 4 (August 16th, 2010) *Ghoulies 4 (August 25th, 2010) *Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (September 29th, 2010) *XXX: State of the Union (October 6th, 2010) *Halloween (2007) (October 31st, 2010) *Halloween 2 (December 1st, 2010) *Xmas Vacation 2 (Part 1) (December 15th, 2010) *Xmas Vacation 2 (Part 2) (December 22nd, 2010) *Baby Geniuses 2, Part 1 (February 9th, 2011) *Baby Geniuses 2, Part 2 (February 16th, 2011) *Ewoks: Caravan of Courage (April 27th, 2011) *Ewoks: Battle for Endor (May 13th, 2011) *Alien: Resurrection (July 13th, 2011) *Lake Placid 2 (July 20th, 2011) *The Matrix Reloaded (August 3rd, 2011) *The Matrix Revolutions Pt. 1 (with Film Brain) (August 10th, 2011) *The Matrix Revolutions Pt. 2 (August 29th, 2011) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (November 11th, 2011) *The Santa Clause 2 (December 9th, 2011) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (December 16th, 2011) *Blonde and Blonder (January 19th, 2012) *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (January 26th, 2012) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (February 17th, 2012) *Lake Placid 3 (February 27th, 2012) *Beethoven's 3rd (March 14th, 2012) *Beethoven's 4th (April 25th, 2012) *Beethoven's 5th (May 2nd, 2012) *Beethoven's Big Break (July 13th, 2012) *The Fly 2 (July 17th, 2012) *Terminator 3 (August 23rd, 2012) *Indiana Jones 4 (August 30th, 2012) *Basic Instinct 2 (September 18th, 2012) *The Hills Have Eyes 2 (September 23rd, 2012) *Hollow Man 2 (October 8th, 2012) *The Butterfly Effect 2 (October 20th, 2012) *The Butterfly Effect 3 (October 28th, 2012) *Jeepers Creepers 2 (October 31st, 2012) *Catwoman (November 18th, 2012) *Batman Forever (November 24th, 2012) *Spiderman 3 (November 30th, 2012) *Fred (December 9th, 2012) *Fred 2 (December 16th, 2012) *Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (December 24th, 2012) *Jurassic Park 3 (January 17th, 2013) *Legally Blondes (February 12th, 2013) *Fred 3 (March 1st, 2013) *American Psycho 2 (March 6th, 2013) *Starship Troopers 2 (March 13th, 2013) *Starship Troopers 3 (March 20th, 2013) *Teen Wolf 2 (April 5th, 2013) *In Defense of Episode 1 (April 10th, 2013) *In Defense of Episode 2 (May 2nd, 2013) *In Defense of Episode 3 (May 14th, 2013) *Baby Geniuses 3 (May 21st, 2013) *American Pie Presents Band Camp (June 10th, 2013) *American Pie Presents The Naked Mile (June 19th, 2013) *American Pie Presents Beta House (July 3rd, 2013) *American Pie Presents The Book of Love (July 17th, 2013) Links *MikeJ at TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows